1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece of a wristwatch or the like including a rotatable bezel.
2. Related Art
In a background art, there is known a wristwatch attached with a rotary bezel at a case body by rotatably fitting the rotary bezel to the case back by making two projected portions caught by each other such that the projected portions provided at an inner periphery of the rotary bezel rides over the projected portion provided at an outer periphery of a ring-like portion of the case body surrounding a transparent cover covering a time display portion to a lower side (refer to, for example, Patent Reference 1).
Further, there is known a wristwatch in which in order to attach a rotary bezel to a case body without depending on such a catching structure, a ring-like groove is formed at an outer peripheral face of the rotary bezel fitted to an outer periphery of a ring-like portion of the case body, a pair of engaging members arranged on an outer side of the rotary bezel and in 12 o'clock-6 o'clock directions of the wristwatch are detachably screwed to fasten to the case body, projected portions in a circular arc shape provided at the engaging members are engaged to the ring-like groove of the rotary bezel, thereby, the rotary bezel is made to be able to rotate in the engaging state. The case body of the wristwatch is formed with an outer peripheral wall at a portion thereof which is not arranged with the engaging member, and a surrounding of the rotary bezel is covered by the outer peripheral wall such that the ring-like groove of the rotary bezel is not exposed (refer to, for example, Patent Reference 1).
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-11-118950 (paragraphs 0003-0007, 0020-0038, FIG. 1-FIG. 5)
The technology of the latter is excellent in that a drawback of the technology of the former, that is, a drawback of deforming the case body and the rotary bezel in accordance with prying to detach the rotary bezel in maintenance, can be resolved.
However, there is the following drawback in the technology of the latter. That is, the surrounding of the rotary bezel is covered by the outer peripheral wall of the case body, and therefore, a thickness for the attachment of the finger in operating to rotate the rotary bezel is obliged to be thinned and, thereby, the operability of the rotary bezel is poor. In addition thereto, the operability of the rotary bezel is poor since in operating to rotate the rotary bezel, since rotation is hampered by touching the finger of a user to the pair of engaging members arranged on the outer side of the rotary bezel.
Further, the pair of engaging members screwed to be fastened to the case body are arranged on the outer side of the rotary bezel, and therefore, the engaging members constitute a restriction when the rotary bezel is intended to enlarge from a request in view of design. Therefore, in order to enlarge the rotary bezel, the case back needs to be enlarged inclusively.
It is an object of the invention to provide a timepiece which can attach and detach a rotary bezel without being accompanied by a deformation, and can promote a rotation operability of the rotary bezel and does not bring about large-sized formation of a case body when the rotary bezel is enlarged.